bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gonryōmaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Chōjirō Sasakibe's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Gonryōmaru. is the manifested spirit of Chōjirō Sasakibe's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Appearance Gonryōmaru's spirit takes the form of a man dressed as a traveler, or ronin, from Japan's Meiji era. His eyes are completely black and he carries a large, box-like pack on his back, and has a long pike in his hand. Personality He often refers to people by the -dono honorific, which means lord or master. Also, Gonryōmaru resents his former owner's inability to stand out from other Shinigami. Gonryōmaru also seems to have a particular friendship with Tenken, calling him Tenken-dono, and speaking for Tenken, who rarely talks. Synopsis Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He first appears when several Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. Gonryōmaru is last seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami who have gathered on Sōkyoku HillBleach anime; Episode 230. It is later seen teaming up with Kazeshini to fight Rukia and Renji. It uses its special powers on the pair, before focusing it's attention on Rukia, incapacitating her with a blow from his weapon. As he is about to finish off Rukia, he is incapacitated by Byakuya, who use Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō on him.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Gonryōmaru is later seen at the 6th Division barracks along with the other Zanpakutō spirits. They are then surrounded by the Onmitsukidō. He uses his powers to escape but is stopped by Soifon. He and Tenken challenge the 2nd Division captain to combat. He uses electricity against the captain but she effortlessly dodges the attack and lands a solid kick on him, sending him into a wall. He recovers, only to be teased by Soifon as to his reason why he defected. As it begins to rain, he reveals that his ability is to manipulate lightning, and that the current weather amplifies his power. Soifon continues to taunt the two Zanpakutō spirits while fighting them, before activating her Shunkō, which proves too powerful for him. The battle is interrupted by the arrival of Suzumebachi, who attacks Soifon. When the Shinigami attempting to rescue Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto enter the caves used by the Zanpakutō, Gonryōmaru and Tenken stop Kenpachi Zaraki as he explores the cave system.Bleach anime; Episode 246 As Zaraki fights the two spirits, Yachiru realises that they are fighting defensively. The Zanpakutō are stalling for time and trying to keep Ichigo Kurosaki separated from the other Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 247 Kenpachi defeats Gonryōmaru in order to stop Tenken from holding back in the presence of Gonryōmaru, who reverts to his broken sealed state.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Gonryōmaru has shown great speed, enough to keep up with Soifon, one of the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society. Lightning Manipulation: Gonryōmaru is able to channel lightning from his pike to attack enemies, as well as summon lightning bolts from the sky. Upon contact, it can create a sizeable explosion. He can also use it to create dark clouds which bring forth rain, which he can use to amplify his ability.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Trivia * Gonryōmaru's appearance is very eastern-like, while his owner prefers western culture. * Chōjirō Sasakibe has never been seen using Gonryōmaru's abilities, though its spirit uses the abilities. Also, his weapon is strangely a pike while Chōjirō's Zanpakutō released is a rapier. * When he is broken by Zaraki, his sword-form has the hilt of a rapier, but the blade of a katana. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters